Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {2 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1}{2} $